1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved belt pulley and to a method of making such a belt pulley or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a belt pulley having a hub and a peripheral groove for receiving part of an endless belt therein that is to drive the pulley or be driven thereby whereby the pulley is adapted to be rotated about a longitudinal axis of the hub, the pulley having a pair of opposed facing sides defining at least part of the groove therebetween and having a pair of oppositely facing outboard sides. The sides each have an inner peripheral portion and an outer peripheral portion, the pulley having a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart and radially disposed substantially straight vanes extending outwardly from at least one of the outboard sides thereof.
For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,547, to Heyer; the U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,223, to Carlin et al; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,471, to Marsch; the U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,498, to Chen and the British Pat. No. 1,068,168, to Schloz et al.